fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manster District
The Manster District (マンスター地方, Mansutā Chihō) was founded around the same time the Kingdom of Grannvale around the time of the Gran Calendar Year 649, and since its creation, it has repelled many attempts by the Kingdom of Thracia to be conquered, thanks to the Lance Ritter knight brigade of Leonster, known as the "Wall of Leonster", although all of the castles of the Manster District have their own separate military force. The Four Kingdoms of the Manster District *Manster *Leonster *Alster *Conote Story During the Gran Calendar Year 761, the Yied Massacre occurs, which results in the death of Leonster's Prince Quan, his wife Ethlyn, and half of Leonster's lance knight brigade at the hands of Travant. After this, Thracia is able to successfully invade and subdue the Manster District completely under the reign of King Travant during the Gran Calendar Year 762. The Kingdom of Grannvale decides to invade the Thracian Peninsula, and Grannvale, after defeating Thracia, forces them into a peace treaty in which the former Manster District is annexed by Grannvale. During the time of the Second Generation, King Bloom is the king of the Manster District appointed by the Grannvale Empire, and decides to place the capital at Alster Castle, and the Manster District is renamed the Northern Kingdom of Thracia. The Manster District is liberated in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War during Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. At the end of Chapter 8, Thracia decides to seize the opportunity to invade the Manster District again, but is stopped by Seliph's army during Chapter 9. After Seliph's army finally defeats the Grannvale Empire, Leif, with the assistance of Altena, successfully combines the Manster District and Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, and becomes its new king. Geographical Location The Manster District is located on the Thracian Peninsula, east of Grannvale and north of Thracia. The castle of Melgen is located in the western Manster District, the castle of Alster is located in the southern-central Manster District, the castle of Leonster is located in the northern Manster District, the castle of Conote is located in the northeastern Manster District, and the castle of Manster is located in the eastern-central Manster District. Characters from the Manster District :See also characters from Leonster, Alster, Conote and Manster *Bloom - King of the Northern Kingdom of Thracia (The name of the Manster District under the Grannvale Empire's occupation) who has the capital at Alster Castle, King of Freege, husband of Hilda, father of Ishtore and Ishtar *Ishtore - Prince of Freege, son of Bloom and Hilda, brother of Ishtar, lover of Liza, stationed at Melgen Castle to defend against Seliph's army *Liza - General of Freege, lover of Ishtore, stationed at Melgen Castle to defend against Seliph's army *Ishtar - Princess of Freege, known as the "Goddess of Thunder", daughter of Bloom and Hilda, sister of *Fergus - A wandering mercenary, thrown into Manster prison following a brawl *Karin - A pegasus rider from Silesse, she is trying to find Prince Ced, ends up in Manster prison Etymology The four kingdoms of the Manster District are named after the four provinces of the island of Ireland: Ulster → Alster, Leinster → Leonster, Munster → Manster, and Connacht → Conote. Category:Locations Category:Nations